The Taur'i Pharaoh
by FireSenshi2
Summary: Crossover YGO/SG1. A legend states that a Pharaoh was the one to free Earth & SG1 are about to see how.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  Although I wouldn't mind it Stargate and Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't belong to me    * sniff *

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

_~ The unknown Pharaoh was the one to lead the revolution against the false Gods.  In defeating them the Pharaoh used powers that they had no knowledge of and was able to defeat them – casting them forever away from the mortal realm.  Because of this the Gods struck the Pharaoh's name from all records within their possession, cursing him for all eternity. ~_

~ * ~

Daniel looked around the temple before finding a likely wall to translate.  His team mates were resting a small distance off, allowing the Doctor to translate in peace before heading off back through the Stargate.  Unfortunately Jack's mutterings still… _somehow_… made themselves known to his friend, so he wasn't doing it in too much peace.

Jackson threw an irritated glance at the Colonel before banished the surrounding world from his awareness and focused his full attention to his work.  The planet's culture appeared to have been influenced by the Goa'uld at one time or another.  However an interesting difference was that this temple wasn't typical of what he would consider normal of these civilizations.  There were no statues within that depicted the 'God' that the temple was dedicated to.  In fact there was hardly any clue as to who the temple was for.

Interested in finding the answers to the difference he began translating the hieroglyphs chiseled into the hard stone walls.  Several minutes passed and the more Daniel was able to translate the more he was amazed.  The hieroglyphs explained that the temple was actually dedicated to a Pharaoh of Earth.  More specifically, the one that was able to defeat the Goa'uld and free the planet of their oppressive rule.

"Teal'c!"  Daniel turned and gestured for the Jaffa to come closer.

"What is it, Daniel Jackson?"

"Look at this… what do you know of the Pharaoh?  He queried.

Teal'c glanced at the writing with an eyebrow raised.  "It is forbidden by the false Gods to mention the Taur'i Pharaoh and the offense is punishable by death.  Because of this very little is actually known of him."

"Wow… he must've done some real damage to them…" the Colonel commented, joining them.

"It is as you say, O'Neill.  The Taur'i Pharaoh that these writings speak of was the one to drive the Goa'uld from your planet.  They suffered severe losses amongst their troops and themselves.

Jack looked at Daniel, both very impressed.  "I think I like this guy," O'Neill voiced his opinion.

"Teal'c, do you know how the Pharaoh defeated the Goa'uld?"  Daniel quizzed.

"No.  All that is known is that the Pharaoh controlled stronger powers than that of the false Gods.

"Jack!  If we could find what this Pharaoh used… if we could somehow duplicate it… we would have a formidable weapon against the Goa'uld!"

Jack smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and looked at his watch.  "I agree with you, Danny, however we've got to head back."

Daniel took a photo of the hieroglyphs before stooping to gather up all his tools.  It didn't take them long to get back to the Stargate and dial Earth.

As they exited the wormhole they were met by the final member of their team.

"How'd it go?"  Sam asked.

"Not bad… Danny found his rocks and Teal'c and I just sat and… looked…"

"Artifacts…"  Daniel tried to correct the Colonel.

Jack glanced at him.  "Whatever…"  He turned back to his second-in-command, "So what's new?"

"Well, General Hammond has made arrangements for us to go to Japan.  There's a 'Dueling Tournament' being held…"

"So… what's that got to do with us Carter?"

"Well sir, they're using holograms in their games… and I'm not talking about the type that our government has been trying to develop.  I'm talking about holograms that are extremely advanced – not only is it hard to see the…"  Sam tried to find the best word to describe what she was trying to explain.  She settled with something simple.  "… 'Joins', they can physically affect the real world by creating shock waves from an explosion and the like!"

"Whoa there Carter… slow down, you're giving me a headache…"  Jack interrupted.

She gave an embarrassed smile.  "Sorry sir… but you have to admit it's very interesting.  This technology isn't supposed to be available for years… decades even… let alone to the public and yet here it is being used to play card games."

"So when are the games being held?"  Doctor Jackson spoke up.

"We leave now.  Dad's accompanying with us as well."

"When'd Jacob show up?"  Jack asked.

"Not long after you left for P2X-971.  He and Selmak are also interested in the holographic technology."

"Okay kids, Japan it is."  Jack called as he headed out the blast doors.

~ * ~

Yugi looked out the entrance doors to the main arena and the crowd of people that were filling the seats up in the stands.

//Don't worry, Hikari, all you have to do is ignore them when we have our duel.//  Yami consoled through their private bond.

/Easy for you to say, Yami, you were trained to deal with large crowds,/ his other half replied nervously.  /I've never had to stand in front of a huge audience before./

//You'll find that you won't even notice them when we're into our duel.//

Yami sighed and the two halves switched places as his name was called out by the announcer.  It was Yami that stepped out onto the arena floor and into the spotlight.  He looked around the assembled masses and tried to relax, he wasn't about to admit it but he was nervous.  After all it had been 5000 years – in his days as Pharaoh – since he had had to deal with a large crowd.

His crimson eyes then fell on his opponent.  He smirked, this particular match would be child's play.

/Don't get to confident Yami.  You never know…/ Yugi advised.  He looked out of their eyes and readjusted his views.  /… uh… Yami… let's take it easy on him… okay?/

//Alright… but you're taking all the fun away…//

/Yami!/

The Dark half smirk widened at Yugi's cry.  He then took his place on the field.

~ * ~

Jack leaned forward in his seat as a small boy with spiky, tri-coloured hair stepped onto the floor below.  "Isn't he a trifle young to be the World Champ at this game?"

"He's older than he looks, Jack."  Daniel replied.

Several hours later Jack left his seat, his thoughts of the kid being World Champion considerably different.  "Absolutely brilliant… that kid has the material to make a good strategist."

Jacob nodded.  "Yes, he does.  You can get to know him a bit better... we have an appointment with him – see what we can find out about the holographic technology."

O'Neill nodded and led the way to the ground floor.  Behind him he could hear the Major and the Jaffa commenting on the technology they had seen throughout the duel and possible ways it could be used against the Goa'uld.  Jacob spoke up every now and then adding his and Selmak's own ideas.

"Jack!"  Daniel called from behind Sam, Teal'c and Jacob.  The Colonel stopped, letting Jackson catch up to him.  "Jack… did you notice what the boy was wearing around his neck?"

O'Neill frowned, flicking back through his memories on the duel.  He finally nodded, slowly.  "Yes… a golden pyramid… upside-down."

"Well yes that to… but the 'monsters' all have a very similar appearance to carvings on the walls of an unknown Pharaoh's tomb in Egypt."

Jack shrugged.  "Could be a coincidence… or that the game 'monsters' were based on those carvings… anyway, we'll find out soon enough."

By now all the audience had gone and they were alone as they passed through the arena doors to the private dressing rooms.

~ * ~

Yami started suddenly within his soulroom.  Something was approaching… something dark… something from his days as Pharaoh… something he hoped to never come across again.

/What's is that?/  his light asked as he too picked up the approaching darkness.

//Do you remember the false Gods?//

Yugi nodded.

//It feels like them… but I can't be certain… be careful…//

Yugi broke their connection as a knock sounded on their door.

"Come in."

~ * ~

_Hope you enjoyed it.  It's dedicated to AnNiE & darkAngel – they've been annoying me heaps, trying to get me to put it up on FF.Net._

_Anyway… there you go… what'd ya think????_

_Don't worry Bakura and Ryou are coming into it further on.  ^ _ ^_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Don't own either YGO or SG1 I only wish I do.  Be warned – slight yaoi references – not much really but thought I'd warn you anyway!

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

The door opened admitting five adults.  The darkness intensified tenfold as the old man and the dark man crossed the threshold.  It was so strong that Yugi and Yami both physically flinched away from them.

Yugi quickly recovered and bowed.  "Hello, I'm Yugi Mutou."

The one that appeared to be the leader of the new group spoke first.  "Hey, the name's Jack O'Neill and these are Jacob Carter, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c," he pointed to each in turn.

Yugi politely bowed again.  "Pleased to meet you, would you like to sit down?"  The Lighter half indicated the seats around the room.

Sam smiled her thanks and took a seat, Daniel not far behind the rest choosing to stand.

"We're hoping to learn a bit about the holographic technology behind the dueling games," Sam enquired eagerly.

Yugi gave her a faint smile.  "They're an invention of a friend, Seto Kaiba – owner of Kaiba Corporations."

"I'm just a bit surprised that the technology hasn't been used for anything else."

"If you mean for military purposes… Seto won't allow it, he has had bad experiences with them in the past.  The big tournaments for Duel Monsters are all he allows them to be used for… though he has made two portable holographic interfaces for himself and one other person known as the King of Games."

"The King of Games?"  Daniel put forward.

"It's the title of the person who cannot be defeated at both this game and anything else that he puts his mind to."

Jack's eyebrows rose in skepticism.  Jacob was the next and took a step towards Yugi.  Yugi, unable to help himself, took a step back.

The fear in the young duelist's eyes stopped Jacob from approaching any further.  He asked his question from where he stood.  "Could I please have a closer look at your pendent?"

Yugi shook his head fiercely.  "I don't like people touching the Puzzle.  It means a great deal to me and if someone was to accidentally cause it to come apart…"

"As you wish…"  Jacob was thoroughly confused by the boy's unusual reaction but let it pass… it was, of course, none of his business.

Sam broke in.  "Would you know where we might be able to find this King of Games?"

Yugi hesitated slightly.

//Don't tell them, Hikari.  I don't trust them at all.//  Yami urged him.

"Uh… No I don't… sorry…"

"No worries…" O'Neill reassured the boy.  "Hey… were did you learn to plan your strategies like that?"

The Light looked at him and gave a slight smile.  "You could say I was… born… with the knowledge…" he replied mysteriously.

The Pharaoh chuckled within his soulroom; his other half really knew how to twist the truth.

                                                                                                                        ~ * ~

Yugi slumped against the wall as the door closed behind the visitors.  Yami appeared faintly beside him, drawing his other half into a hug.  Each giving the other support, being that close to the darkness had been very draining for the two.

"You don't think that they found out… or even unburied the 'Gate… do you?"

Yami stroked the violet eyed boy's hair, soothing him before the Dark answered.  "I'm not sure… but I think that the time isn't far off when we will have to deal with the Goa'uld once again…"

                                                                                                                        ~ * ~

"Interesting kid…" O'Neill commentated as they got into their car.  "A bit to attached to his necklace though, if you ask me…"

"Selmak says that she's pretty sure she's seen it somewhere before."  Jacob reported.

"I too believe that I have seen it before, O'Neill, during my time as First Prime to Apophis."  Teal'c also supplied.

"Jack, when I lived with the people of Abydos, I recall them mentioning something about a Pharaoh… since we can't get a proper look at the holographic technology, maybe we could try and find out something on how the Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt was able to defeat the Goa'uld.  Like I said if we could find out we might be able to use it again."

"Were do you suggest we look?"  The Colonel posed.

"Pharaoh…?"  Both Jacob and his daughter interrupted.

"Yeah… Danny, here, found some stuff talking about a Pharaoh who was able to kick the Goa'uld off of Earth…"

Jacob lowered his head and looked back up, a sign that his symbiote had assumed control.  "Yes the Tok'ra have heard of the legend as well, unfortunately not much is known as to what really happened or who the Pharaoh was.  Only that he had something unknown to the Goa'uld and used it to defeat them."  Selmak informed.

"A place to start searching for information might be Abydos."  Jackson suggested.

"… Alright… then it's Abydos next."  Jack declared, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the General's number.  When George answered, Jack reported all that they had discovered and what the team had discussed.

"It's a pity that Mr Kaiba won't have anything to do with the military, however there's nothing we can do about it… as to the mission to Abydos it will be scheduled shortly after you get back to base."

"Understood," with that Jack hung up.

"I would like to accompany you, Jack."   Jacob said from the driver's seat.

The Colonel shrugged, not fazed.  "The more the merrier…"

                                                                                                                        ~ * ~

Bakura glared at the locked door of his soulroom.  How dare the false God presume that he had the right to take over _his_ Hikari's body!  He raged silently, for only he was allowed to do that!

The Thief had been stuck like this for over two weeks, though it was hard to tell time within the soulroom and that wasn't helping his temper at all.  Even though he had spent 5000 years like this before Ryou received the Sennen Ring, and therefore him.  After tasting the sweetness of freedom once more, he despised the _cage_ more than ever.

But then again not only did he have to escape from the soulroom without the Goa'uld becoming aware of him; he also had to warn the Ra-be-damned Pharaoh that the enemy was aware of his existence once more.  Ryou had been able to hide information on Bakura from the alien's probes but not the knowledge of the Pharaoh's existence.  As much as he couldn't stand being on the same plane of existence as him, Atemu was the only one with the best chance of defeating the liars once again.

Besides… at the moment there was nothing he could do to get rid of the snake from Ryou at least not without alerting the rest of the Goa'uld to his own presence.  The Tomb Robber snuck a quick peek at the outside world.  Well we're definitely on another world now, he commented to himself.  It looked a lot like his Egyptian homeland.

Seeing some movement on the edge of his vision, he focused his awareness on what had caused the disturbance.  Behind the sand dunes were five people.  More interesting, they felt like mortals from Earth.  At least three of them, the other two were a Goa'uld and one of their loyal servants – a Jaffa.

He contemplated on a course of action that would be the wisest to take, he was well aware that this might be the only chance he had.  He considered using his powers to drop the Ring onto the ground and hope one of them would pick it up.

No, Bakura shook his head; it was too risky as a Goa'uld might find it instead.  He decided on another course of action.  He gathered his shadow powers together and shifted the Ring from his Hikari's neck and into the Shadow Realm.  He then brought it back into the living realm and dropped it into one of the mortal's bags.

Relaxing he turned his attention back to his light and growled, You'd better not get yourself killed, weakling, or you'll be in severe trouble!

I'll do must best… was the vague reply.

                                                                                                                        ~ * ~

Daniel sighed when they found themselves safely back under Cheyenne Mountain.  It had been nerve-wreaking to 'Gate to his old home only to find it once more tightly controlled by Goa'uld forces.  SG1 and Jacob had a hard time keeping from the Goa'uld troops from spotting them.  The only problem they had come across was the Goa'uld force that had been stationed at the Stargate.  Luckily they had been dealt with quickly and fairly quietly.

"What happened?"  Hammond called from the control room.

"The place was crawling with snakes, sir.  Unless we had _plenty_ of back-up we're going to have a hell of a Goa'uld task force to fight off if we tried to deal with them ourselves."

"Very well SG4 and SG7 will go through and do some reconnaissance.  Our next step will be to contact our allies for any assistance they might be able to offer."

"The Asgaurd might not be able to help us because of the Treaty and their own problems with the war against the Replicators."

"The Tok'ra will be able to assist," Jacob assured them.

"At least we have one that can could possibly help… the Tollan might be worth asking for assistance as well."  Jack said thoughtfully.

"Colonel, I want you to recall all SG teams that are currently off base, dismissed."

Jack nodded to the General and departed the 'Gating room.

Jackson began to rummage through his back pack trying to find his journal.  Instead of meeting the soft cover, his hand hit something hard, cold and heavy.

"What the…?"  He pulled the object out into the light and found himself looking at an elaborate, pure gold Egyptian artifact, one that could have come from the same collection to the one that he had seen hanging around the neck of the Japanese boy the tam had gone to see.

"Now how did that get in there…?" Daniel asked himself softly, bewildered at it's appearance.

                                                                                                                        ~ * ~

_There you go!_

_Thanks to Target Zero & Cyberkat for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the first chapter!!_

_Bakura and Yami will meet up soon enough… don't worry…!!  __J___


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  YGO/Stargate – not mine!

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

Bakura, seeing his chance, took over the man's body before anyone could notice or doing anything about it.  The Sennen Ring subsequently vanished from 'his' hands and settled around is neck, hidden from view.

Up ahead one of the mortals turned around.  "Hey… Danny!  Where ya going?"

Bakura replied in 'Danny's' voice.  "I've just got to do something… met you up later."

"Okay but don't be too long!"

"I won't."  Bakura smirked as their backs turned once more and quickly made his way to where his host's memories showed where the mortal's office was.  As he worked his way through the corridors the Thief made sure that the different routes within the structure was well mapped out in his mind.

Upon entering the he locked the door behind them.  He then turned his attention to the mind of his 'borrowed' body.

*Let me _go_!* Daniel growled savagely, yet a tint of fear could be heard.  After all if the Goa'uld's had found a more subtle way to gain hosts… he left the thought hanging, not wanting to even think of the consequences.  *You have nothing to gain from controlling me.*

The Tomb Robber chuckled.  **My… my… my… you're definitely a different _taste_ then my last _host_.**

*Who the hell are you?!*

**Well seeing as we'll be spending quite some time together… you can call me Bakura.**

*Why are you doing this?!  What is it you want?!*

**Enough with the questions!  You could not possibly understand my reasons, mortal!** Bakura suddenly snarled.  **Now unless you _really_ want me to do something drastic I would shut up with your questions!  Ra-be-damned, your worse than a Hikari.**

*What could you possibly do that could hurt me now?* Jackson mumbled angrily.

**Oh you'd be surprised… you do have those friends outside this room… it wouldn't take me long to think of something…** Bakura grinned evilly, leaving the end of his statement to Daniel's imagination.

*Leave them out of this!*

**I _won't_ if you don't shut up!**  

Aware of the potential danger, Jackson retreated to the depths of the Thief's awareness.  Ryou's dark half then turned his attention to opening a portal into the Shadow Realm, chuckling as it effectively cut off the mortal's mutterings.

Now it was time to find the Pharaoh.

~ * ~

Daniel stared out of his captive eyes, dismayed and yet awed that the Goa'uld was capable of sending itself into this dark and shadowy reality in an instant.  Before he could stop himself he blurted out a question.

*Where are you taking me?*

**I'm going to find the, fool, Atemu** the Goa'uld actually answered, be it somewhat distractedly.

Jackson considered asking who Atemu was but decided it might be _wiser_ to reign in his curiosity, before it got the better of him… and backfired onto his team members.

~ * ~

O'Neill and Teal'c glanced at each other and immediately sprinted back to the control room as the alarms shrieked throughout the base.

"What's happening?"  The Colonel demanded.

A technician looked up from his computer screen.  "The system detected an unprecedented energy surge within Doctor Jackson's office."

"And Daniel…?"

"Nobody knows sir.  The security system last showed him entering his office but there was no further visual contact after that.  The MP's arrived shortly after the surge… there was no sign of Doctor Jackson."

"We think it might have been some type of teleportation device.  However, the energy patterns recorded didn't correspond with any technology that we have come across, be it Asguard… Tollan… Tok'ra… even the Goa'uld."  Sam spoke up from her place at the technician's side.

"Could it be a test device, Major Carter?"  Teal'c suggested.

"The Tollans wouldn't test it on us… the Asguard would have explained where Daniel is by now… but…"  She looked at her father.

"Neither the Tok'ra or the Goa'uld have been developing this kind of technology," Selmak was the one to respond.  "Nevertheless, the Tok'ra are not privy to all of the Goa'uld secrets.  Especially now…"

"Why… what's happening…?"

"Something has the System Lords extremely riled up.  Each has increased their defenses tenfold in the heart of their power so that even a shadow moving is challenged.  They've become even more secretive, only the most trusted servants know what is going on.  Unfortunately none of our own people are in such positions.  This started about two weeks ago."

"I'd _love_ to know what's got them scurrying about like ants!"  Jack declared loving anything that could drive the enemy to be scared of their own shadows.

"We all would Colonel, however at the moment we have to put this particular matter to the side," Hammond held up a hand, cutting off any protests.  "I agree that it is a worry if the enemy can seize people from within the very base but we just don't have the technology to be able to stop that from happening.  All we can do is pray that it doesn't happen again. From this moment the base is on a full lock down.  Nothing is allowed in or out… even they were President of the United States if he turns up.  Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"  All those within earshot shouted.

The General nodded knowing that every man and woman under his command wouldn't fail in their given tasks.  He only hoped that it would be enough.

~ * ~

It felt like several hours had passed since Daniel and his captor had first entered this dark realm.  Daniel had long since given up trying to discover where he was… there was just nothing to go by but emptiness.  He didn't dare ask the one who had taken control of his body.  His mind drifted, trying to form _any_ type of plan… not matter how bad they were… to get out of the situation.  He sighed, unfortunately he wasn't getting anywhere.

He was abruptly dragged from his musings when the Goa'uld… Bakura… jerked to a stop.

"Ah, here we are…"  The Tomb Robber muttered and they found themselves abruptly back in the real world.  Or, more specifically, in someone's bedroom… in the middle of the night.

Daniel felt Bakura smile sadistically as he viewed the small body peeking out from under the bed covers.

The Thief tore the sheets off the small figure, "Time to get up you two!"

"… W… what…?" came a sleepy voice.

While the person slowly sat up, shivering in the cold, Jackson was trying to puzzle out what Bakura had meant by his statement.  After all there was only one person on the bed… unless… it was another snake.  But that didn't make sense, no System Lord… or Tok'ra for that matter would address another in that regard.  The Doctor tuned back into the situation between his captor and the person… possibly Atemu?  At least there might be a chance of discovering any useful information that could be of use.  He would try to gather as much as he possibly could.

Little did he know it would be more… bizarre and unbelievable than he could have thought feasible.

~ * ~

_I hope you all liked it… Sorry about the chapter length ~ I just love finding these endings __J___

_Target Zero – Sorry, I thought I had explained a bit better… the reason Bakura got locked into his soulroom is because Ryou didn't want the Goa'uld to find him and ruin any chances they had of getting rid of it.  I'm glad you liked it!_

_Yami-Yugi, JK, Silverdrake & Borath glad you liked it!  Thanks to everyone for reading it!     ^ _ ~_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine… so there!

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

Yami and Yugi were abruptly brought out of their slumber.

"… W… what…?" Yugi managed to ask.  He sat up, shivering as the night's cold air brushed against his bare skin.  Yami, meanwhile, was cursing loudly – planning on giving the one who had awakened them a thousand painful deaths within the Shadow Realm.

Yugi winced as a particularly foul Egyptian curse sounded from the Pharaoh's mouth.  He drew his warm blankets back around himself; he was beginning to regret just wearing thin trousers to bed.  His blurry vision traveled around the room, coming to a halt on the figure bending over him.  Yugi frowned.

/Hey Yami… why's… uh, I think he said his name was Daniel… standing over us?/

The Pharaoh stopped his cursing and glared at the intruder through his partner's eyes.  //I don't care… but I'll make him regret waking us up at this time of the night…// he growled.  The Light sighed; Yami wasn't the best of people to deal with when he was woken up too early.

It was then that Yugi noted something strange.  /Yami something doesn't feel right with his aura… it feels familiar almost./

Yami looked closer with both his eyes and his senses.  //You're right…//

"Ah… Daniel-san, how did you get into my room?"  Yugi spoke out loud.

~ * ~

Daniel Jackson was shocked that the person knew him… how was this possible?  He received another shock as the light was switched on revealing the person Bakura had come to see.  There on the bed the boy, Yugi Mutou, sat blinking fiercely in the bright light.  What was going _on_?!

"I'm insulted that you haven't noticed me here as well," Bakura declared, his tone full of mock hurt.

Yugi looked back at him confused.  The boy tilted his head to the side and blinked suddenly, his eyes focusing on the now visible Sennen Ring hanging around Daniel's neck.  His eyes flew back to Bakura's gaze while his hands instinctively checked to make sure that his Puzzle was still around his neck.

"What do you want, Bakura?  Where's Ryou?  What are you doing with Daniel-san?"

If seeing the World Dueling Champion had sent Daniel into shock, the fact that he knew the Goa'uld inhabiting him was almost too much.  *What is going on?* He demanded weakly.

Bakura ignored him and snorted in annoyance.  "Questions, questions, questions… enough!  Put you're hands down, oh King of Games… I'm not here for you're precious Puzzle.  I want to speak to Atemu."

"Why?"

"Just get him out here, pretty boy!"  Bakura snarled.

He didn't have time to defend himself as Yugi suddenly lunged for him, fist connecting with his chin.  Bakura looked back up and found himself staring straight into angry crimson eyes.

Daniel, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how Yugi knew where this… Atemu… was situated _and_ what had brought the change over the small boy.  The Doctor wouldn't have thought he could hurt a fly let alone hit a full grown adult.

The Thief however smirked at the boy.  "What took you so long?"

"What do you want?" demanded a deeper, richer voice.  "And what makes you think that you can get away with insulting my Hikari?"

Bakura shrugged still grinning.  "Just a means to an end… it worked didn't it… you're out."

This is getting frustrating, Daniel thought, not being able to get any answers.  Plus things were getting very confusing.  *If someone doesn't answer soon I'm going to go mad* he grumbled, not particularly caring if the Goa'uld heard, at least then he would get an answer.

"You have some explaining to do beginning with where Ryou is."

*What's with this Ryou person,* Daniel thought out 'loud'.

**None of your damned business, mortal!**  Bakura snarled back.

*You made it my business when you took over _my_ body!* Jackson retorted rather tetchily.

**Touchy aren't we… now if you don't shut the hell up!**

*Look I've had enough!  I'm going to keep asking questions until you answer them!*

"ENOUGH… the pair of you!"  Yami suddenly broke in.  "I will not stand here and listen to your arguing.  Now either I split the pair of you or you will talk civilly… one at a time!"

Bakura glared daggers at him.  "I don't take orders from you, baka!"

However Daniel took it differently… *how'd he hear us…?*

Yami rolled his eyes.  "You're insolence is amazing Tomb Robber… you don't have any say in the matter.  I will not continue listening to the two of you trying to drown each other out!"

"Look here _Pharaoh_ I didn't come here to lose my… 'Transport'!  I came here for some _assistance_!  Which I don't need anyway…"

Yugi's Dark was fuming by the time the Thief was finished.  A deep purple glow appeared around his hands as he summoned his Shadow powers.

/Yami stop…!  Let's listen to what he has to say.  I want to know what's happened to Ryou… and what could actually drive Bakura to ask _us_ for help… please?/

Yugi's only answer was _some_ of the Shadow Magic being released by the enraged Pharaoh.  "LISTEN impudent Thief… I wasn't going to relieve you of your so called transport.  Now since you came for my help… you'll get it whether you like it or not!  And just be grateful that Yugi stepped in for you."

Before the Tomb Robber could react Yami raised his hands.  "SOUL SEPERATION!"

The purple energy that still remained around his hands streaked towards Bakura and Daniel, and engulfed them.  It split into two separate parts and dissipated, leaving behind two separate entities – Jackson and the Thief.  Daniel sat down heavily as his knees failed him.  He looked around himself, finding it exhilarating to be able to move of his own free will.  He found himself staring at a familiar white haired, chocolate eyed boy – the same boy that he had seen on Abydos.

Bakura felt the Doctor's gaze on him and snapped, "What do you think you're staring at mortal?!"  He turned his attention back to Yami and demanded, "How in the name of Ra were you able to do that?"

Yami continued to glare at him.  "In a way that you won't be able to duplicate… now would you mind what you were doing in control of Daniel body?  And where in Ra's name is your aibou?"

Bakura looked back at the Pharaoh defiant, refusing to speak.  Yami growled his patience wearing extremely thin and was about to force the issue when Daniel interrupted.

"Ah… excuse me… Yugi… would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

~ * ~

_I think I'll leave it there for the time being…_

_The Keeper of Darkness ~ Taur'i means the people of Earth (though I'm not sure if it's spelt right or not)_

_Thanks again for everyone who reviewed including Lizeth!  ; )_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If only!

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

Yami glared at Daniel, not in the mood to deal with him or his questions.

"Well?"  Daniel pushed.

"Will you _stop_ you're questioning!" Bakura growled, getting as impatient as Yami.  "Just butt out… this is none of you're business."

"Look, like I said before, _you_ dragged me into this mess when you took over my body!  I deserve to know exactly what is going on."  Jackson glared at the two deceptive looking boys and continued.  "How did you end up on Abydos?  _And_ how are you connected to this, Yugi…"

The Doctor wasn't able to finish his argument as Yami suddenly turned on the Thief.  "_Abydos_?  What the hell did you think you were doing unlocking the doors?  You of all people should know the reason of why I sealed them!  Has your sanity left you completely after all these millennia?!  Explain yourself!"

"How was I supposed to know that _they_ were still alive and kicking, for Ra's sake?!"  Bakura snarled back, "I was only checking out my old haunts… anyway why should I explain myself to you, you have no hold over me."

"Bakura…!"

Yami was interrupted by Daniel.  "How do you know of Abydos?  What are these doors you're talking about?  What do they have to do with the Stargate system?  And what the hell are you people?  Are you a Goa'uld, Yugi?"

Not be able to help himself, Bakura burst out laughing, the thought of just how much Daniel didn't realize he'd insulted the Pharaoh was hilarious.  Something that didn't happen very often… and he'd been trying to do it for several millennia, now if only he himself had thought of saying _that_.  He looked at Yami's face and couldn't help but laugh even harder.  Wiping the tears from his face, he gloated.  "Oh bloody brilliant!  You have no _idea_ how much you've just insulted the Pharaoh!  I'm so glad I was here to see the day!  You're one dead mortal!"

Daniel shook his head and muttered to himself, "Now I've seen it… here I am with two Goa'uld and one of them thinks it's an insult..."

He was cut off by Bakura suddenly lunging for him.  He dodged the Thief's grasp by inches.  Meanwhile the only thing that stopped Bakura from trying to kill Daniel any further was Yami's restraining hand on his chest.  "Let go of me… I want to rip the mortal limb from limb!"

"Sit down…" Yugi's Dark growled and amazingly enough the Tomb Robber did.  Hell, even he wasn't stupid enough to argue with an enraged Pharaoh… he did want to continue to live.

"You're a fool if you think we have anything to do with the false gods…" Yami told Daniel in a dangerously quiet voice.

"And why?  Bakura made me a prisoner in my own body, while he had control over it… and you, one minute you're quiet and wouldn't hurt a fly… and at the drop of a hat you're a completely different person ready to kill someone."  The Doctor argued.  "There are no Tok'ra on Earth at the moment so therefore I can only assume you are Goa'uld."

Yami's eye's flashed a fiery red.  "Don't… mention… that…. name… in… front… of…me," he punctuated each word in that same dangerously quiet voice.

"Look if you're not a Goa… uh… false God… then would you care to explain what you are."

"Your puny mind wouldn't be able to comprehend what we are, mortal," Bakura growled.  "We are half of a complete soul… the dark halves that were ensnared to ensure the successful completion of an ancient ritual."  The Thief smirked sadistically, "As I said, you couldn't possibly understand."

"Well of course I don't!  That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!  Who ever heard of half a soul?!"  Jackson glared over in Bakura's direction.

"You really should keep an open mind, Daniel-san," a quiet voice came from beside him.

Daniel's head whipped back around to face Yami and what he saw had him reaching shakily for support to help him stand.  For standing beside the boy he assumed was Yugi, was an almost exact replica of the boy except the newcomer was transparent.  His eyes drifted back and forward between the _twins_ and began to note the differences between the two, the eyes and the hair being obvious.  Their height was the next obvious thing.

"I'm sorry that you had to learn of this, Daniel-san, but it isn't the safest of secrets to divulge to others.  I'm am Yugi, the one in control of our body is Yami, also known as Atemu, a Pharaoh of Egypt some 5000 years ago.  We are both halves of the same soul… I am the Light while Yami is the Dark.  Bakura over there is the Dark half of a soul while the one known as Ryou is his Light.  Bakura also comes from ancient Egypt and was a Thief of the same time as Yami."

Daniel's mouth tried to form some words but nothing came forth.

"How…?"  Yugi guessed what he was trying to ask.

Daniel nodded weakly.

The Pharaoh, surprisingly enough was the one to answer.  "Several years after I banished the false Gods from my lands I came upon a more dangerous situation forcing me to do a ritual that required the presence of seven powerful souls that could wield the Shadow Powers… I was one of those seven, as was the Tomb Robber.  For the spell to work the souls had to be sealed into seven Items.  However only half of my soul and that of Bakura's were sealed into our Items, while the other halves were sent into the Afterlife to await the day of their rebirth.  For 5000 years we had to wait for our other selves to find their Items and revive us…"  Yami trailed off, his gaze settling off into the distance as he relived the last 5 millennia.  Yugi placed a transparent hand against his counterpart's arm, reassuring him that it was now over.

Yami gave a small smile to his Hikari before turning his fierce gaze back onto the Doctor.  "And now because of _your_ stupidity everything I sacrificed might have been in vain!  You know have reopened the Stargate!  Something that _I_, the_ Pharaoh_, forbade from being allowed to happen on the punishment of Death!  Now explain to me why I shouldn't carry the sentence out?"

Daniel was still running his mind through what Yami had been saying… something about getting rid of the false Gods… and hadn't caught the sentence that had basically just been placed on him.  With all the evidence had all been very convincing – the ghost part more specifically – that is once you got over the shock and disbelief.  "You're the one that the legends speak of…"

Yami sighed impatiently, "now what's he going on about?"

"How did you do it?  What did you use?  Is the legend true?  Could you help us?"  Daniel fired the questions at the Pharaoh one after the other in a single breath.

Bakura couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!  That's it!"  Not even waiting for anyone to make a comeback, he pulled together his shadow powers and released them into the space before him.  Immediately a dark mist sprung up and formed a portal to the Shadow Realm, the Thief stepped through, not looking back.

Yami glared after him and shook his head.

/Come on Yami!/  Yugi disappeared back into his soulroom.  /We've got to stay with him and help find Ryou!/

//Very well… but the Tomb Robber owes us after this.//  Yami stepped through.

Daniel stared at the portal, quickly going over his options before coming to the conclusion he felt was probably the best.  After all he had to keep an eye on the two… at the same time, try to get some information on how the ancient Pharaoh had succeeded where he, his team, the Asguard and half a dozen other races had tried and failed.  Taking a deep breath, and stifling an oncoming sneeze, Doctor Daniel Jackson stepped through the rapidly closing portal.

~ * ~

_Sorry!!!!  Work just wouldn't allow me to update any quicker!_

_Wow!  Look at all the reviews!!! Thanks!   I never thought I'd get this many!   ^_^_

_I'm afraid you guys shouldn't expect an update very soon but I'll try my _very _hardest.  Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed (& don't worry Ryou will be seen soon enough!)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ... Do I have to go through this again?

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

Once again Daniel found himself within the shadowy realm that Bakura had taken them through to see Yami.  However there was a difference this time… he couldn't seem to focus properly and he was finding it harder to breath as the seconds ticked by.  His strength was deserting him.

Yami, hearing slight wheezing behind him, turned around to find the archaeologist crouched on the ground.  "Fool… don't you know that mortals cannot survive the Shadow Realm for very long before they lose their very souls?"  He hissed impatient to be off, not wanting to have to baby-sit the mortal.  He _did_ have far more important things to worry about.

"How was… I supposed to know…" Daniel said, struggling a little trying to catch his breath, he felt like he had just run several kilometres without stopping.  "I know nothing of this dimension… anyway I came through… before with Bakura…"

Hearing his name the Thief stopped and glared back at the pair.  "How pathetic," he sneered, "can't you use you're slow witted brains… you only survived passage through this realm because of me."  He dismissed Daniel with a savage wave of his hand.  "Baka Pharaoh, just leave him with the consequences of his actions… it's amazing that he even survives in his own world…"

Jackson stared back annoyed at the others' almost inhumane attitude and Bakura's verbal abuse.  "I've survived and helped to destroy Ra… I deciphered the dead, and almost forgotten, language… on the cartouches… Not only that but I've participated in… successfully defending this planet and others from the Goa'uld… several times.  I've died once and come… close to death several more times… in my quest.  Can you say the same?"

The tiny beginnings of respect surfaced in the Egyptians' gaze before Bakura gave him a wicked smirk.  "Actually I think we could.  As you know we sacrificed our very lives some 5000 years ago and had to endure loneliness, darkness and combat insanity as a consequence.  We went up against and utterly defeated the false Gods thus liberating our planet and helping other cultures on many worlds when we could during the war.  We were travelling the heavens, learning and documenting all out there before other cultures even considered the possibility.  In this day and age we've saved this world a couple of times from all types of tyrants… I think that comes close enough, don't you?"  He looked at Yami for his opinion.

"If you've quite finished boasting your deeds… perhaps you'll turn your attention back to your own _present_ predicament?"  An oddly vibrating voice spoke out from the inky blackness surrounding them.

Daniel paled rapidly as he looked over Yami's shoulder.  Standing there was the Bakura look-a-like that he had seen on Abydos, along with a couple of Jaffa guards.

"Now here is the prize catch of the day, not only do I have the cursed _Pharaoh_ – the Apostate – and my host's previous possessor, I also have one of the rebel Taur'i vermin," the Goa'uld said smugly.

"You will release my Hikari now!"  Bakura hissed venomously, gathering his power to him for an attack.

"Why should I?  I am a god and I may do as I please… besides this body has some powerful gifts that _I_ have coveted for a long time."

"The Pharaoh here is more of a god than you'll ever be… and that's saying something in my opinion," the Tomb Robber mocked the System Lord.

At this insult to his God one of the Jaffa fired his staff weapon at Bakura who quickly erected a shield and retaliated.  A stream of shadow magic snaked its way into the guard's mind quickly causing him to go insane.

Immediately the others in the System Lord's routine joined the affray.  The Thief had to concentrate on strengthening his defensive shield as several shots came his way.  Yami was the one to do the attacking this time.

He flung out his right arm.  "MIND CRUSH!"  One guard fell silently, not even having a chance to scream as his soul was ripped away.  Noting that this wasn't going to help them much due to the enemy's numbers, the Pharaoh pulled a card from his deck.  He called forth the magic card's properties thus bring mirror force into play around his own form.  Everything that hit the 'wall' was repelled back to its source, causing the attackers to dive out of the way.

Bakura used this distraction to throw some of his own monsters into the enemy ranks.  Daniel however had none of his own weapons to help the spirits and even if he did he wouldn't have the strength to help.  While the two Darks had their backs on him the enemy took the advantage and grabbed the Doctor pulling him behind their own lines.

Yami, sensing something behind him, turned to find Daniel gone.

Bakura!  You need to go now!  He's bringing in reinforcements!  The Thief's eyes glazed over as his Light's message swept across their link.

Then I'll take them all on!   Came his savage reply.

You won't be able to take them all on… even with their weakness in the Realm!  Please Bakura!  Ryou pleaded.

His Dark didn't even bother replying.  Muttering some foul Egyptian curses he turned to the Pharaoh and lunged, flinging them both through a portal he had just opened.

~ * ~

Ryou watched on as his other half fell through the portal, invisible to the mortal eye.  The Light half was glad that his other had seen sense and fled taking the Pharaoh with him.  He glanced over to the man that had come with the Egyptians and caused the snake inside him to become twice as smug and arrogant as usual.  He was sorry that he had been unable to help him.  To be honest his main concern had been Bakura and his friend.  Turning back, Ryou stared wistfully at where the portal had been opened and fidgeted slightly.

He'd never spent this much time in his spirit form before and he still couldn't get over how unusual it felt.  Though he actually found it easier to withstand his captivity being like this rather than being cooped up in his soul room or trapped in his own mind.  He really missed his Yami more than he originally bargained for.  Not that he had even considered this happening to him in the first place.

As scary as the start of their relationship had been even then, in some strange way, he had known that Bakura wouldn't let anyone harm him.  Even if he constantly abused his Light or showed no interest in him, the Thief constantly kept an eye on his safety.  Nowadays Ryou's Yami was just more open with his feelings however gruff he was, and if one pondered, even more protective of him.

Because of this very reason, the separation was even more unbearable than their first division.  This felt akin to several dull knives being constantly being driven into his heart and soul.  Ryou's ghostly eyes filled with tears, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stand being away from his Dark.  He could only hope that it wasn't a great deal longer.

~ * ~

Bakura and Yami both landed hard on Yugi's living room floor.  Bakura stayed where he fell glaring at his fists while Yugi came out of his soul room and appeared in his spirit form.  The King of Games looked sadly at the Tomb Robber; he didn't bother saying anything to him because he knew the Thief hated any form of compassion.  Yami didn't waste any time, however, and was already thinking of alternative strategies to get around their problem.

"We'll use the Stargate to reach Abydos and track down the Goa'uld."

"And how will we get to it?"  Bakura spoke up sullenly.

"Kaiba," Yugi piped up.

"What about the Priest?"

"We could ask him if he'd be willing to take us to America in his private helicopter."

"I'm not going to be stuck in a small space having to listen to all his disapproving and arrogant remarks."

"Well if you have enough yen to get to the country we could try to get two airline tickets.  Or if you have any other ideas…?"

The Tomb Robber glared up at Yugi before stalking out of the house.  "Smart ass…"  He hissed heatedly beneath his breath.

~ * ~

_I know, I know!  Bad, bad, BAD FireSenshi!  You're supposed to update much, MUCH sooner!!_

_The only thing that I have in my defence is that work got in the way and I had a slight writers block with the little fight scene.  I'm hoping I won't be as bad updating next…_

_Anyway, I'm coming up to another writers block soon… so for anyone who has ideas on what I might do after Yami & Bakura get through the Stargate they'd be most welcome._

_Thanks for all those who read and reviewed!  Sorry again… *author gets to her knees and begs*  please forgive???_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  You probably get enough of it already so I won't force it upon you again.

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

Seto Kaiba glared at the two unwanted guests.  Not many people had the patience to be _happy_ after being awakened one or two hours after midnight and he was famous for his short fuse. "This had better be a life or death situation or you'll find yourself in one."

Bakura glared peevishly at the small Light's back, leaving Yugi to answer quietly but firmly.  "We need to get to America."

"And that's a life or death situation?" was the sarcastic reply.

"It is, honest!  Ryou's been kidnapped and the individuals that have him are deadly enough without adding the Shadow Powers."

"Well unless they're mind readers they're not going to learn anything, are they?"  Seto moved back to the front door with the intention of throwing them back out.

The younger boy shook his head, his violet eyes flickered red as the Pharaoh took control.  He was the one that replied in a chillingly serious tone.  "They don't need to… they're parasites; they infest your body and enslave your mind.  They don't have any morals, so it's second nature for them to hurt others and enjoy the fruits of their plunder…"

Bakura jumped in at this point, frustrated at the loss of time at trying to convince the young billionaire.  "If you'll look back through your own memories of your Egyptian existence you'll agree.  You abhorred them," he snorted.  "Seeing as they took your family into their eternally damned existence and if it hadn't been for their lack of control over the baka-Pharaoh here, you, Priest, were to be next… now, are we leaving you here to cower, snivelling in behind your door?  Showing your true colours of a coward..."

Yami nodded backing the Thief's words… at least up until the part of calling Kaiba a coward.  He backed off slightly, tense with the knowledge of what was about to happen and ready to step in if it went too far.

Ryou's Dark other ducked around with lightning speed and a devilish smirk, as Seto's fist came out of nowhere, missing him by a hairsbreadth.  Seto suddenly felt the prick of a dagger on the back of his neck where the Tomb Robber now rested his weapon.  "Or are you going to fight back with your own power to keep the Goa'uld from taking away your _beloved_ brother in this life _and_ your precious world as you know it.  You really should learn to control your temper, Priest.  You'll get yourself killed for it one day and your Enemies would absolutely love that… one less, decidedly _minor_, irritation to worry about," Bakura hissed into Kaiba's ear.

Seto's body tensed.  Rage and a deadly degree of Shadow Power began radiating from his form in waves.  He struggled to get control of his emotions but he found that he was also combating his former memories as they rose to the surface and was unable to maintain a good grip.  As the memories became sharper Kaiba found that he could not deny them or the pain they held.  He remembered the pain of seeing his parents lose their very souls to the demons that claimed to be their Gods.  The False Ones had believed that by giving them their definition of power and eternal life, Seto would join them in trying to corrupt and control the one he had sworn to protect and guide – the true Child of the Heavenly Ra: his Pharaoh – in the hope that he would get the same _reward_.

They had been _very_ wrong.  By doing so they only strengthened the hatred deep in the soul of the young Priest as he watched the monsters that his family were forced to become.  Slowly Seto Kaiba swam out of his memories and back to the surroundings of his home.  He pulled the Shadow power sharply in before he felt tempted to use it, once more hiding it deep within his spirit. Ignoring Bakura he turned a deadly gaze to his rival.  "They're back?  Is this absolutely certain?"

Yami nodded.  "Yes, as I said they've taken Ryou unwilling into their fold and are very surely getting a grip on the Shadow power that he has control over.  I know this because we've already faced them within the Realm itself and lost someone to them; Daniel Jackson, who Bakura here 'kidnapped' in order to use as a temporary host.  We can only hope that they aren't able to learn all the secrets.  I defeated them very easily last time because they had no awareness of the Shadow Realm but the tables have turned slightly.  It may not be so easy this time… it _won't _be so easy this time.  Who knows what else they've learnt over the five millennia."

"That still doesn't explain why you need to go to America."

"The only way we can get to where the False Ones' stronghold is _is_ by going there.  Somehow their military has found the Chappa'ai and learned to activate it without the controlling device.  It's our best chance to travel there.  We can't go via the Realm because we don't know the amount of control that they've gained over it but mostly we'll be unaware of the traps that they've set or if it will be flooded with their armies.  At the moment we don't have the advantage… we need your help…"  The Pharaoh said the last part softly, it wasn't often he had to ask for help, but he did know when he needed to use his allies' abilities.

The Tomb Robber left from his place behind the Priest and drifted to one side.  They were getting nowhere.  "Just give us an answer already," he grumbled.

Seto just looked at the pair for a while.  There wasn't much to mull over, if there was a threat to his brother or his company he would deal with it _very_ ruthlessly.  He pulled out his cell phone that never left his person, and dialled a number.  When it was answered he didn't even give the person a chance to speak.  "You're to be here within five minutes or you're fired.  I want you to keep an eye on Mokuba and don't let him out of your sight.  If one hair on his head is damaged when I get back I'll see to it that your life will be a living hell."  He snapped the connection abruptly.

Yugi switched with his other self and stared at him with a delighted grin on his face.  "Thank you, Seto."

"You owe me a duel after this, Mutou."

"Of course… any venue of your choice, any time."  Yugi promised vigorously.  Yami was already putting his mind to battle tactics that might be useful to them against the System Lords, however a small part actually began coming up with strategies for their upcoming duel with the Priest as soon as his Hikari agreed to Seto's payment.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the smaller boy, both the Pharaoh's Hikari and the baka-Pharaoh himself were sometimes _so_ predictable.

Seto turned his back on them and headed back up to his room whilst he called back over his shoulder, "Collect what you need and be back here by 6am tomorrow.  Don't be late or I'll leave without you."

 ~ * ~

"Major Carter, have you been able to come up with anything that can explain Doctor Jackson's disappearance yet?"

Sam shook her head at the General's query.  "There's not much I can do.  All the tests that I've run have been unsuccessful in providing any information.  All the artefacts the Daniel has in his office are unable to do anything remotely similar to teleportation."  She sighed despairingly.

"General, you may want to check this out," Jack called from a nearby monitor.  Hammond was quick to approach, the rest of SG1 and Jacob hot on his heals.

"What do you have?"  The CO demanded.

"I've been checking out what the cameras around the 'Gate room got when we got back from Abydos.  I was hoping to find anything out of the ordinary.  This is what I came across."  He hit the play switch.

The screen showed the SG team leaving the embarkation room.  They watched as Daniel fell back rummaging through his backpack.  He pulled something out of it, however all the General saw was a flash of gold and Daniel stiffening sharply before relaxing.  The Doctor's face now wore a smug smirk that just wasn't… _Daniel_.

"Oh my God… they've found a new method of infesting their hosts…"  Sam gasped as they all stared in horror at the now paused image on the monitor.

~ * ~

Ryou peaked out of his Soul Corridor and into the rest of his mind that the Goa'uld had infiltrated.  Noting that it was distracted the Light quickly slipped out and became incorporeal in the real world.  He couldn't stand being there any more; he just had to get out.  He slipped out of the 'throne room' and into the rest of the building.  He revelled in the feeling of his limited freedom

He strolled along slowly getting used to the fact that he was invisible and there was no need to jump every time he ran into someone.  He turned his predicament over in his mind trying to find something that he could.  The first thing to find out, he decided, was to see if he could use some of his Shadow powers while in this form.

Ryou's eyes narrowed as he concentrated upon his summoning, sweat forming on his brow.  Slowly but surely a flicker of dark purple ran over his hands. He stared at them in glee before releasing his grip on the power.  He was breathing heavily now.  It had taken so much energy even for those few minutes.  Not only that, it was a lot harder than normal.  He shrugged, _oh well… it's a lot better than nothing_.

He rested for a few seconds before changing direction to go look for the Goa'uld's prisoner that had been with the Realm with Bakura and Yami.  It didn't take him long to find the dungeons.  He turned the last corner and came face to face with two imposing Jaffa.  The Thief's Light slipped past/through them and proceeded through the closed doors and into the cell beyond.

The sight that met his gaze made him wince slightly.  The man was sitting in a corner with his legs drawn up around his chest, head bowed over them.  His body looked badly bruised and he was bleeding in several places, however there was thankfully no mortal danger to the man.  As he came closer the prisoner jerked his head back and looked around the room as if sensing his presence.  His face showed his weariness but none of the defiance had deserted him yet.

Bakura's Hikari came closer still and stopped just out of arms reach.  The man stared straight at him, blinking as if trying to clear something from his vision and started violently.  "What…?"

Ryou stared at him, astonished that he had been seen.  "You can see me?!  But no one should be able to see me when I'm like this."

Daniel stared harder at the figure in front of him, though it might have looked like the System Lord that held power over this world, there was an indescribably different feel about him.  It was then he noticed telltale flickers of deep purple that constantly drifted over the boy… the same phenomena, he realised, had been around Yugi Mutou when he had shown himself like a ghost.

"Would you happen to be Ryou?"

Ryou nodded slowly still not sure as to how this was possible.  "And you…?"

"Daniel."

Ryou bowed slightly in the Japanese fashion.  "Hai, it's a pleasure to meet you… even under the present circumstances."

Jackson smiled slightly.  "Agreed."

The Light glanced around the cell.  "Perhaps there is a way to help each other," he mused.

"How?"

"I might be able to get us out of here.  At least it's worth a try."

Daniel slid back up the wall and into a standing position.  "What can I do?"

"Nothing at the moment."  Ryou looked at the back wall and a plan formed.  He drifted closer and then stuck his head through the wall checking to make sure that there was no one about to witness what he planned to do.  "Just go through the portal as quick as you can after it opens.  I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep it that way."

His companion nodded coming closer to the youngster.  Ryou turned his attention inward and called across his connection to his other.  He hoped that distance wouldn't interfere with this ability.  Bakura, I need your help…

He was shocked that the reply that he received was rather unstable… faint.  Ryou, what are you up to?!

I need you to explain how I can create a small portal… through a wall into the next room.

The Light felt some amusement and surprise from his Dark radiating through their bond. So you want to learn the tricks of the trade, huh?  Very well watch carefully.

A series of pictures flashed through his mind. Got it?

Yes… thank you.

Bakura growled back.  And don't do anything stupid using to much power or you'll go straight into the Shadow Realm entirely instead of the Borderlands.  Plus to much will drain you to the point of your soul's death and if that happens… I don't need to go into that do I?

Ryou shook his head, knowing that the Tomb Robber would feel it.  Thanks again, Bakura.  He blinked suddenly and found himself staring at the wall again.  "Okay… here goes nothing…" he muttered.

He called up a little of his power and 'brushed' it on the wall.  Immediately a small section disappeared in a rush of purple shadows.  He nodded slightly to the Archaeologist behind him. Daniel immediately darted through paying no head to the pain that this movement brought. As soon as he was through the portal vanished and he stared down the corridor that he was now in.

Ryou slipped through the wall panting from the effort from opening the portal.  He glanced around.  "I'll scout ahead… please stay here, Daniel-san."

Daniel nodded and settled down into a niche hidden from the view of any passer-by.

~ * ~

They were all gathered back at Seto Kaiba's well before the clock even showed 5:30am.  Seto gave last minute instructions and warnings to his people and brother.  They then gathered into a small plane, earlier Kaiba had quickly pointed out to Yugi that a helicopter wasn't the best form of transport to cross the Pacific Ocean to get to their destination.

It was in the midst of the Priest's preparations for take off that something in Bakura's gaze made him pause.  He wasn't the only one.  Yugi voiced the question for the pair of them.  "What's up, Bakura?"

It was several seconds before there was any answer.  The Dark shook his had trying to clear it and looked back at the other's with a devilish expression on his face.  "Ryou was just able to contact me.  He wanted to know how to open a portal through a wall.  By the looks of things his found a way to get out from the False One's gaze and will probably be trying to find a way to help us… not bad for _my_ Hikari…"

Seto rolled his eyes and began the plane's engines.  Yugi turned to Bakura.  "I was thinking that we don't actually know where the Chappa'ai is.  Is there anything you can tell us?"

The other frowned trying to recall what he could.  "All I can gather is that it is a base. I get the impression that we were underground."

Yugi sighed, that didn't help them much.  Yami decided now was the time to make a contribution and appeared in his spirit form, "There may be a way to find our destination…"

"How…?!"  Bakura snapped.

The Pharaoh frowned at him but continued in the same tone of voice as before. "We'll use the power of the Ring and a map.  All we need to do is get the Item to point out our desired destination on the map."

His Light grinned and was quick to reach for the map.  He spread the map out in front of Bakura.  The Tomb Robber didn't need to be told twice and was quick to concentrate.  The Millennium Ring emitted a sharp golden glow and two of its pointers gravitated unerringly towards a tiny section of the map.  Yugi bent closer.

"Well…?" Seto growled from the pilot's seat taking a quick glance back over his shoulders.  "What does it say?"

The King of Games looked into his Dark's gaze and then into his companions'.  "We're looking for Cheyenne Mountain…"

~ * ~

**_I thought I'd give you all an Easter gift!!  Aren't I wonderful??  _**_**gives herself a pat on the back & almost breaks her arm!!**_

_AMASING, HUH?__  THIS IS ACTUALLY AN UPDATE!!!  Well that took forever… didn't it??  And that nasty writer's block is really beginning to loom on the horizon!!_

_I mean I know what's going to happen when they get to Stargate Command… but after that it's a mystery.  How should the Tok'ra be involved… should I even get them involved _and_ the Asguard????  What do you guys think?_

_Thanks to all who reviewed… to everyone that were so patient (and thanks to the not so patient for coming back)!!  A few of you have actually suggested ideas to me that I was going to us anyway!  AMASING, great minds DO think alike!!!_

Tainted angel-ai _~ you know you're a bloody annoying sister… don't you??  Are you happy now?  All I have to say is that you'd better update a certain one of your stories with Marius!!_

jesphoenix05_ ~ the thought just never occurred to me!  As for Bakura not knowing himself… I think he had other things on his mind rather than shuffling through Daniel's thoughts._

Koriaena_ ~ the Goa'uld is in Ryou's body but Ryou himself can still appear in spirit form… as you probably noticed in this chapter!_

JK Fie'r_ ~ well… it's always nice to see a familiar name!!  You can annoy all you want… you'll probably be able to kick my but into gear ^ _ ~_

rlenavampyre14; Namonaki Pharaoh; shadowwaker; yamiangie; Kyren_ ~ I'm glad you all enjoyed it!!_

Jade Tatsu_ ~ thanks for the idea about the Pharoah and Thor!!!  That isn't a bad idea… what do you suggest causes them to get involved??_

_**FireSenshi loves all your reviews and hopes that she didn't disappoint you all tooo much.  ^ _ ^ **_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know it… & I know it so we don't have to worry!

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

It had been two hours since their escape from the cell and Ryou and Daniel were hard pressed evading all the patrols that were along all the corridors.  The pair had luck on their sides at the moment as no one had discovered that the Archaeologist had vanished.  Ryou halted causing Daniel to duck into a side crevice.  The young boy walked around the corner to find the doors to the outside world, along with several guards that stood by the walls.  He turned back towards Daniel's hiding place.

"Well?"  Doctor Jackson whispered softly.

Ryou shook his head.  "We can't go that way… but we are at the front entrance… just a sec…"  He stuck his head through the wall behind his companion and found himself looking into dense bushland.  He pulled himself all the way through and scouted the surrounding area before heading back.  "There aren't any guards within the surrounding area so we can just go through the wall here.  There's good coverage so we shouldn't be seen very easily."

Daniel nodded and got ready for Ryou to create the portal through the wall and slipped through as soon as he was able.  It didn't take them that long to get through the trees and shrubs, while dodging the Jaffa that they came across along the way, and to the clearing that held the Stargate and DHD.  Unsurprisingly there were about a dozen Jaffa as well.  The pair both crouched low, one out of habit, the other out of need, their minds' contemplating a course of action.

The Doctor turned to the young man beside him.  "Would you be able to distract them in some manner?"

"There might be a way.  Wait here, Daniel-san."  Ryou looked vanished into their surroundings.

It wasn't that long before someone approached from the opposite side of the clearing.  As he entered the clearing, Daniel groaned.  It was the Goa'uld, and he wasn't happy.  "All of you will follow me.  The Taur'i vermin has escaped; you are to search the land surrounding the palace, immediately."

All the Jaffa didn't question him and left the clearing immediately.  The System Lord paused before he seemed to stare directly at Daniel's hidden form and then at the Stargate.  He turned and vanished from sight.

Daniel wasn't going to lose this opportunity and sprinted for the DHD.  He knew that he wasn't able to dial for Earth without the iris opening so he went for the next best thing… the Nox home world.  He stopped just short of the Event Horizon and glance around for Ryou.  He didn't have time to call for the boy as Jaffa came sprinting back towards the Stargate.  Doctor Jackson dove through and the wormhole shut off behind him.

~ * ~

It didn't take them long after they arrived at a private airport that Seto owned within the vicinity of Cheyenne Mountain, that the trio arrived at the edge of the military holdings.  They stared at the tall barbed toped fence and Bakura just shrugged and opened a portal.  This was just going to be too easy, he snickered.

They had all decided earlier that they needed to find an alternate route into the base instead of through the front door or in the company of the military.  They couldn't allow themselves to be detected.  They also decided to use as little of the Shadow powers as possible.  The Thief was to act as the scout and Seto was to deal with any surveillance/security that they were to run into.  Yami was to deal with the Chappa'ai itself.  Yami and Seto crouched within a thick cluster of shrubs as Bakura scouted around.

It was about an hour later when he returned with the whereabouts of a hatchway near the foot of the mountain.

"There's a security panel that you need to bypass to open it."  He warned Kaiba gruffly, as they trudged through the woodland towards it.  Seto shrugged in unconcerned annoyance before absently brushing a twig out of his hair.

They were upon it fifteen minutes later.  Yami kept guard while the Priest knelt down hooking his laptop into the military's high security with ease.  Bakura glared over his shoulder watching him work.

Seto paused and turned a pointed glare at him.  "Do you mind?!"

"Mind what…?"  Bakura sneered, pretending ignorance.

"Must I force you to stand elsewhere?"  Seto reached into bag and drew his Millennium Rod out, its Eye beginning to glow golden.

"You do and as soon as I'm free I'll skin you alive," was a snarled reply.

Yami turned from his position and glared at the two.  "Will the pair of you just ignore the other before you do the enemy a favour and kill yourselves," the Pharaoh hissed quietly, his patience wearing thin.

Seto turned back to his computer and hacked through to the security on the hatch.  The Thief just sent a fiery gaze at Seto's back then to the other Dark before stomping a couple of metres away, grumbling under his breath.

It wasn't long after that that the door covering their entrance unlocked bringing the Thief and Pharaoh immediately to Kaiba's side.  Bakura opened it without a word and shimmied down the ladder.  Yami followed a second later along with Seto, all his equipment back in his bag, who closed the hatch after himself.

"We'll be after their lowest level, since the Chappa'ai would be the most closely guarded object," Yami reasoned once they had reached the bottom of the long ladder.

Seto knelt down in the crowded space and dug through his bag once more.  Along with his laptop, he withdrew three communicators that were worn on their ears with the mouthpiece settling just to the side of their lips.  "Put these on that way we can stay in communication at all times."  He once more hacked into the security through the wiring within the room.  He was quick to download the plans of the base and transferred it to a tiny handheld computer.

Bakura grabbed one.  "Get those cameras out of my way…"  Without any further words he slipped out of the room.

Seto didn't even bother saying anything through his mouthpiece to the Tomb Robber and switched all the power off within the base, including the backup generators.  At the same time Kaiba disabled all the automatic or overriding systems in this type of power failure in case they got in the way.  Quickly packing up the laptop, he and Yami slipped out to meet Bakura just down the corridor.  Seto glanced at the palmtop computer.  "We need to take the first left to get to the elevator shaft."

They held no need for light; their other senses made it unnecessary and guided them unerringly.  Their eye's seemed to glow like a predator as they all slipped forward in the pitch black light, as silent as ghosts.

~ * ~

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" General Hammond demanded.

There had been no warning as the power had shut off and the generators didn't kick in.  Flashlights began to illuminate the surrounding area.  Troops began to flood into the control room to make the place as secure as possible.  All staff were trying to track down the problem and get the power back up, with no success

Colonel O'Neill glanced at his remaining team.  "Intruders…"  He grimly voiced the one word that all were thinking.

~ * ~

It was quick going making their way to the shaft.  They used the tiniest amount of Shadow to hide themselves in as the base's military personnel carrying weapons, sprinted down the corridors holding torches or wearing night vision goggles.  Bakura created a portal through the doors and into the shaft.

Sticking his head through, he stared about and found the ladder.  He disappeared from his companion's sight and began his swift descent down the shaft. Seto was next with Yami not far behind; the portal dissipating immediately behind them.

It took them ten minutes to get to the lowest level.  They clung to the rungs as Kaiba took a final look at their map.

"We take the corridor right to the end.  Turn right there and then follow it until we come to a large steel door.  The Chappa'ai is through there.  There is a control room above it looking directly into the chamber.  They'll be able to see us once we drop the Shadow.  There's also another door on the opposite side of the room."

Yami nodded and rapped out his commands.  "Bakura, you'll take the second door.  Seto take the door we come through.  The ones in the control room won't be able to do anything."

Amazingly enough neither the Thief nor the Priest protested and they all stepped through the Borderlands and into the outside corridor.  Once again surrounded by Shadow they sprinted for their destination, slipping by the heavily armed forces occupying it with a fluid ease.  They were soon at the large steel door and through to the other side, the Shadow around them dispersing.

Seto Kaiba turned back and slipped into a defensive stance, calling his power closer to hand, Bakura positioning himself similarly in front of the other entrance.  Yami took up stance in front of the Chappa'ai and immersed himself within his Shadow power, Yugi joined with his other half and for the time being they became the complete person they had once been during their reign as Pharaoh all those millennia ago.  His clothes began to rearrange into his old regalia including a gleaming crown with two fins on either side framing their hair and the Eye of the Wisdom of Darkness in the centre forming on his forehead

The Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh stretched forth his awareness and linked himself to the artefact standing before them all.  He began dialling the home address of his powerful and hidden Allies.

~ * ~

Everyone within the control room turned to stare at the Stargate as they heard it begin the familiar sound of dialling out.  They also saw three figures before and to the side of the 'Gate.

"Teal'c, get us in there!" Jack called, grabbing his zat gun.  "Blow the damn window!"

Two shots flew from the Jaffa's weapon staff and obliterated the window before them.  The SG1 team and the rest of the troops aimed their weapons at the intruders and fired only to be stopped somehow by the two figures that had left their posts.

~ * ~

_ISN"T THIS WEIRD!!  Here's the next chapter and all within seven or so days!!!!  Hope you like…?_

_By the way… anyone want to give out their idea's for future chapter??  They'll all be welcomed & read!_

_For those not sure I thought I'd let you know ~ DHD stands for the Dial Home Device._

Shi-koi _~ Thanks so much for your review!!  Regarding the Tok'ra - they have no idea about them… that'll have been after their time._

Jade Tatsu _~ I'm sure you can guess who the Allies are!!_

_Thanks heaps to those others that reviewed ~ _koriaena_, _Ms. Zeal, shadowwaker, rogue solus, blank, JK Fie'r, rlenavampyre14 _(thanks for the hug but I'm slowly turning blue!!)_, Skittles the Sugar Fairy _~ I'm glad you all liked it!_

_I'm not going to say a thing about that sister of mine.   -_-'_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: **sigh** I only wish that I did.  Can you imagine all the cool stuff I could buy with the royalties if I did??

The Taur'i Pharaoh

~ * ~

Seto was quick to place the Shadow barrier back up as yet _another_ attack streamed towards them, his eyes readjusting to the flashlights that were now illuminating the area.  It was then he took note of the height of the window from the floor.  None of the ground troops would be coming from that direction, the wall was just a bit too high.

He turned towards the Thief as he felt Bakura pulled some of his daggers from apparently nowhere and flung it into the enemy above, striking with a deadly accuracy.

Chevron four locked into place.

~ * ~

Jack was quick to realise that they were getting nowhere and charged out of the control room.  The rest of his team followed his lead with Jacob at the rear.  They were quick to arrive at one of the large steel doors into the embarkation room.  However even with all of them, it was slow in manhandling the door open.  They were rather grateful for the small favour, even if it wasn't supposed to be for their own benefit, that the power failure safety locking system on the door had been overridden.

They heard the fifth chevron lock into place as they managed to get the door open wide enough for two people to slip through with no problems.  Teal'c was the first to enter crouching low to present as little a target as possible for any projectile weapon, followed closely by the Colonel.  It was only by the Jaffa's quick reflexes that he was able to save O'Neill from having a dagger skewer his heart.  The dagger had been thrown with such force that it was embedded deep in the side of a nearby MALP.

The figure who had thrown it was in front of them and already wielding a second dagger.  He shouted over his shoulder to one of the other intruders.  "Priest!  Quite playing with the fools and immobilise them, you baka!"

"Shut your face, Bakura!"  The taller figure snarled back.

"You know… sitting behind your desk has really made you weak if you haven't done it already!"  The one now identified as Bakura threw his other dagger at Sam as she rolled quickly through the open door.  The one he had just insulted didn't even bother to retaliate as the ones in the control room launched another barrage.

Bakura's eyes flickered back to O'Neill as he and Teal'c came closer.  Jack aimed his zat and fired only to have Bakura skip backwards out of the way, yet another dagger held in his grip, coming closer to the central figure.  At the same time he stepped into the light from a torch, revealing his face.

The sixth chevron locked.

The Stargate Command personnel found them selves looking at the face they had seen Abydos or in the surveillance shots that had taken during the mission and shown in the quick debriefing.  A System Lord had somehow managed to penetrate all the Earth's defences without detection.

"How the hell…?"  Colonel O'Neill cursed.

The tall Priest threw his hands up in a sharp gesture and a shadow that was, if possible darker than the shadows that already shrouded the base, suddenly came up cutting off the control room and the second door from the Stargate command.  He turned and jumped back as Teal'c fired his staff weapon in his direction.  He swept down to a bag that was near his feet and drew out a long, thin object that gave off a golden gleam.  He gripped the 'head' of it and twisted, separating it from the handle and a blade was revealed in the faint light.

~ * ~

Hammond stared out the control room window and into the dark shadow that blocked their view of the 'Gate room.  One of the troops fired experimentally into the darkness which only swallowed it up and sent straight back at them.  They all ducked.

"Get down there," George ordered them.

He was obeyed immediately and they scrambled down the stairwell.  Several seconds later they came back up.

"Sir, the way is blocked.  We can't get out."  One reported.  The General stared at him and then out into the dark shadow.  He hoped that his Second-in-Command was having better luck.

~ * ~

The tall intruder swiftly came to stand by Bakura's side, the other glaring at him out the corner of his eye.  Jacob finally came through the door and they all tried to charge the three intruders hoping to stop them from opening the 'Gate.  Both Bakura and the Priest twisted to the side and lashed out with their daggers and while they were outnumbered they still managed to keep the four from reaching the third member.

The seventh chevron locked; the SG team and Jacob redoubled their efforts, Sam even tried to get a clear shot of the one before the gate but couldn't.  Much to their surprise and horror the 'Gate didn't stop dialling.

Jack jumped out of the way as a dagger sliced into his upper arm and found himself just out of arms reach of the third intruder that had yet to engage them.  The Priest was quick to turn around and swiped at him.  Samantha was able to hit him with her zat gun and brought him to his knees.  Bakura flung a dagger at her and scooted away from his fight with Teal'c and Jacob, coming to his companion's side.

"Atemu!  Watch your back!"  Bakura growled to the silent member of their group.  He placed a hand on the kneeling man and it seemed that the Priest was drawing energy from the other as, shortly, he was back on his feet.

The figure turned slightly, gold glints appearing in the faint light.  Jack paused slightly as he was about to fire when he found himself caught in a crimson glare at him.  The one called Atemu raised his left hand slightly and flicked it in the Colonel's direction who suddenly found himself airborne and colliding with the wall.  He tried to shake off the daze that settled over him as he fell back to the floor, and got back on his feet.

The eighth and final chevron locked into place and the wormhole flashed into existence.  Atemu stepped up onto the ramp and swiftly approached the Stargate, Bakura and the Priest promptly turned from their engagements with SG1 and the Tok'ra, pausing only to collect the Priest's bag and followed their companion.

Jack didn't even stop to think and sprinted after them and through the 'Gate.  His team and Sam's dad hot on his heals.  The wormhole shut off immediately behind them and the shadow covering the entrances/windows vanished.  The people in the Control room found themselves looking at the empty room below.

~ * ~

Ryou blinked, slowly as he came to.  He found himself back in his Soul room, on his bed.  He sat up and went through the last things he could remember.

Daniel had been able to get through the Chappa'ai safely, that he knew.  It had taken all his remaining energy and power to appear to the Jaffa as the System Lord that now inhabited his body.  However it had worked, even though he was still stuck here.

He had realised early on that he would be unable to accompany the Archaeologist off world.  It had just taken too much power maintaining his incorporeal form that far away his living flesh near the clearing.  He had accepted the fact but Ryou had a feeling that Daniel wouldn't be as accepting.  At least to the point of hesitation and that could have cost them far more time than they could have afforded.

All he could do now was to practice his Shadow power so that he would be able to help his Dark and his friends in any way possible.  But first he needed more rest, his vision was already misting over once more.  The white haired boy snuggled further under his blankets and instantly drifted back into a deep slumber.

~ * ~

Daniel stood in front of the Stargate on the Nox home world, before him Anteaus watched on impassively.

"I need your help, Anteaus.  I need you to get me back to Earth.  I can't get through the iris on our 'Gate without your help," Daniel pleaded, he had already explained most of the situation already and now waited anxiously for his answer.

"Very well, but do not expect us to do anything more.  This is your fight and you must learn to deal with it."  Anteaus waved a hand and the Stargate sprang into life.  "I will give you this parting advice however… the Alliance will follow the call of the Shadow only."

A very confused Doctor Jackson stepped through the Stargate and was shocked when he found himself on the other side.  Daniel found himself face-to-face with more weaponry then he had before seen within the embarkation room.

"Wait!  Don't shoot!  It's me… Daniel Jackson!"

"You may be in Doctor Jackson's body.  But you're not him."  The General's voice replied over the PA system.

Understanding washed over Daniel at his Commanding Officer's words.  He waved his hands quickly in a negative gesture.  "No!  I can explain.  Run any tests you like, General.  I'm not under any Goa'uld control!"

~ * ~

_I'll leave it at that for the time being… Sorry if it is a bit too small a chapter for some, but I wanted to get something out on FFnet._

_I bet some people were hoping that Bakura and Daniel would get through before the Pharaoh opened the 'Gate!  I just had to keep them apart that little bit longer!!! ^ _ ^_

_By the way…_Jade Tatsu _~ I just had to change who the hidden Allies would be!!  You'll find out next chapter!! _; P

Ms. Zeal ~ _I hope I answered your question!!_

TJ, tiger-of-ice, Jill, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, Rayna, Namonaki Pharaoh, koriaena, Haikari Archersight, Dark Ice Dragon, rlenavampyre14, jesphoenix05, JK Fie'r ~ _Thanx__ for all your reviews guys!!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_C Ya Later!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  Same as the last chapter… these things are SO repetitious!!

The Taur'i Pharaoh

o O o

Atemu stumbled through the other side of the wormhole, disorientated from the first experience of the Chappa'ai in over 5000 years.  Bakura and Seto emerged right behind him and paused to get their own bearings.  The Pharaoh was the first to regain his balance and strolled further down the hall they were now in carefully taking in the new settings.

Their surroundings were done in a similar substance as the material of the Chappa'ai but held a black tint rather than the blue-grey. Symbols were scrawled in a single line near their chests amidst the simple line engravings on the walls.  They seemed to have a life of their own, running and leaping over each other, down the length of the corridor and beyond.  No matter how hard the eye tried it just wasn't able to pin them down long enough to be translated and read easily.

The light was dark and gloomy due to the lack of any windows lining the passageway.  The walls themselves swept upwards to meet in a gently curved point thus creating the ceiling.  The Chappa'ai itself was actually embedded into a wall, becoming a part of the décor seamlessly.  If it wasn't activated and you didn't know what you were looking for they would have had a lot of trouble trying to locate it.  The Tomb Robber stared closely at the area of patterns around the artefact, memorising its position so they could find it once their work here was done.

Seto himself was staring at the Chappa'ai, running theories on how the device worked and how he might be able to duplicate it, ever willing for the challenge of new technology.

The thing the all noticed was the distinct lack of native population and maintenance of the habitat.  The floor was covered with a layer of dust and the only footprints that could be seen were their own.  The peace was once again shattered to the dismay of the three master duellists.

Four more individuals pushed past the event horizon with much more grace then they themselves had achieved.  The ancient artefact immediately cut the connection with its twin on the Earth and vanished back into the patterns on the wall, once more hidden from the untrained eye.

Immediately all weapons – both magic and technological – were trained on the opposing group.  However none had the chance to attack.  Several feet above their heads deep buzzing just within their hearing range began and as the sound registered, both parties felt a wave of pain cascade throughout their bodies.  It didn't take long before they all surrounded their consciousness into the welcoming embrace of oblivion.

All was still for several minutes with only the drone hovering above the fallen seven, scanning them for any signs of awakening before its masters could arrive.  Before its sensors were able to register any nearby movement, the stale air was stirred by an unknown phenomenon heading directly towards the machine.  Within seconds of encountering the wave the drone was destroyed.

A section of the wall had opened and displaying two tall silver figures that regarded the destroyed machine with disdain emanating from the liquid silver eyes.  One lowered a tiny device from the palm of its hand and secreted it within a hidden pocket of its robes.

In complete silence they drifted over to the group on the floor and each took a hold of a body, lifting them effortlessly over their shoulders and disappeared back into the revealed entrance.  It didn't take them long to reappear on the passageway's threshold but a noise further down the corridor echoed around them.  They paused no longer sure of what to do.  The two figures leaned further out into the gloom and tried to see what was approaching.

Yet more silver figures slowly materialised from the dark, swift in their approach.

The original figures slowly drifted backwards not particularly eager to have the newcomer's attention on them.  The door closed before them with but a whisper of sound before the advancing crowd took a few more steps.  The dust was quick to settle once more and the disturbances in the dust from the two taken vanished, thus making it appear as if the five that remained were all that had troubled the area.

o O o

Daniel looked at the door of his cell from his position on the bunk, his faced marred deeply with a frustrated frown.

He had just come back from several different tests.  Everything from blood to x-rays and yet neither the General nor anyone else was accepting his cries and pleas of not being a Goa'uld.  It just wasn't _fair_, he grumbled in his thoughts.  Until they believed he wasn't in the control of a System Lord they weren't going to listen to a word he said.  Therefore there was no way of putting his newfound knowledge before them and not having it thrown back in his face.

They really didn't have time for all this.

The Doctor rose and began to pace the cramped room.  Unable to keep some of the frustration bottled up within he threw a fist into a wall.  Only to quickly bring it back to his chest, protectively cradled by his other hand.  An expression of pain and exasperation flittered across his face and an internal debate waged within the confines of his mind for doing such an idiotic thing.

o O o

Hammond glared at the Stargate in the room below.  Everything just had to turn sour after SG1s latest mission to Abydos.  Doctor Jackson had returned but they hadn't been able to detect any Goa'uld within Daniel's system.  With recent evidence they knew that the snakes now had a new method of gaining hosts they could no longer trust the test results.  They needed help from their more powerful allies.  However the Tok'ra were unreachable seeing as they gave no address to contact them on.  The Tollan wouldn't help; no matter the reason and neither would the Nox.  The Commanding Officer of the SGC could only hope that the Asguard would help in some regard or other.

They had already sent out a request for their help and could only hope that Thor would respond quickly.

Sure enough an hour had only just passed when Thor's holographic presence appeared in the meeting room.

"What can I do for you, General Hammond?"  The Asguard commander regarded Hammond with curiosity.

"Thank you for replying so quickly, Thor.  We have a situation regarding Doctor Jackson and we hope that you can help.  We believe that the Goa'uld have found a way to infest a host and leave no trace of their residency.  Doctor Jackson has already fallen victim to such a method but we need to make sure.  That's where we need your assistance."

"In what way?"

"Could you use your own medical sensors to scan for the Goa'uld's presence?"

Thor blinked slowly his black eyes slightly glazed over as he contemplated the question.  He nodded.  "Very well, I will bring the equipment down shortly."  His small form vanished.

The General sighed in relief and left the room heading for the prisoner's room.

o O o

It wasn't long before Thor transported to George Hammond's side along with a small levitating capsule.  Before them Daniel was strapped to a bed, giving his attention to the newly arrived ally after staring sullenly at the ceiling.  He just wanted this over with so his friends could determine the truth and would start to listen to him.

He watched as Thor acknowledged the General's presence before approaching him, the capsule faithfully trailing behind.  From it Thor removed a small device which he placed on the forehead of the Doctor and then another that was used to show the readings that the first device emitted.  The Asguard commander was able to complete over a dozen different examinations with just the two medical instruments in several minutes.

Going over each result carefully, Thor finally turned to face his expectant audience.  "There is no foreign Goa'uld based substance within his chemistry.  The only thing that is unusual for your species is his energy signature.  However that will have no relevance as it does not correspond with any theoretical or known form of infestation by the System Lords."

Hammond released a pent up sigh and nodded to the two nearby soldiers giving them permission to release the Archaeologist.

Daniel's response was a slightly louder in its demonstration.  "Finally!"  He looked slightly abashed as Hammond looked him in the eyes reprovingly.  "Sorry General, I know that you were correct to be cautious but didn't you overreact by not believing the other tests and then to call in help from the Asguard?  What could possibly have made you think that I had become Goa'uld with all the negative results?"

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you."  The General included Thor in the invitation.  He turned and led them all the way to the Control room.  Once there he had the technicians there to replay the scene in front large doors to the embarkation room.

Daniel nodded when it was played out.  "I can see how that would get your suspicions up.  Plus I can tell you what happened, though you're going to have to listen with an extremely open mind.  A lot of it is just completely unbelievable.  I still can't understand how half of it can be true."  Before he continued he looked down at Thor.  "Did you ever cross paths with an Egyptian Pharaoh around the time of the System Lords' fall here on Earth?"

"Yes.  He approached the Alliance in an attempt to gain our help regarding the enslavement of his people by the System Lords.  There was not much we could do at that time; the Alliance was already drifting apart, the Ancients were to vanish not long after.  In the end the help we did give amounted to very little.  Why do you ask?"

"Because my tale it has quite a bit to do with him.  His name was Atemu, I believe, and the temple I found was dedicated to him."  The last part he directed back to Hammond.  "Anyway, the scene that we just watched was when I found a golden artefact that had mysteriously appeared in my bag.  This item actually holds half of a soul that once lived during the time that the System Lords were overthrown."

George was quick to interrupt at this moment.  "Half a soul?  Isn't that rather a… far fetched idea?"

Daniel nodded.  "Yes, sir.  I know it's difficult to believe but it's all true.  Now do you remember the tournament that you sent us to, over in Japan?  After the soul gained control of my body he took us to my office.  Once there he did something that Sam would be hard pressed to explain.  He was able to create some sort of portal to another dimension.  A place a found out later was known as the Shadow Realm.  He was trying to find someone called Atemu.  The hunt led us to re-emerge from this realm into someone's bedroom in the middle of the night.  The person within the bedroom turned out to be Yugi Mutou, the champion of the tournament.  I was also shocked to note that the one that inhabited my body, who is known as Bakura, knew the boy as Atemu as well… or at least one half of his soul was the original Atemu from 5000 years ago."

"Atemu still exists?"  Thor was astonished at the news.  He looked back at the General who himself couldn't make himself believe the… fairy tale story.  "General Hammond, if this is the case then you have found the help you need against the Goa'uld.  In addition, the story Doctor Jackson tells will have a high element of truth within.  Doctor Jackson, where would the Pharaoh be now?"

Daniel sighed.  "After they told me part of their tales, and Atemu split Bakura from me, they ventured back into the Shadow Realm.  I followed hoping to get Atemu and Yugi, the other half of Atemu's soul, to join our cause.  A word of warning, General, the Pharaoh isn't impressed with the Stargate being back in operation.  Anyway, once there it wasn't long before we were beset by a System Lord that had infested Bakura's other half's body, the same one that we came across on Abydos, and a fair amount of Jaffa guards.  I was captured will the others escaped."

The General looked at Daniel, seemingly for the first time, taking note of the faint wounds that could be seen.  It was Thor, however, that spoke up.  "If the System Lords have gained a hold over this… power… their own influence will be increased hundredfold, possibly even more.  We need to find the Pharaoh and this Bakura individual as soon as we can.  Without them we have little hope of overcoming this new threat."

o O o

Ryou was slow to come out of his deep sleep.  There was a tickling on the edge of his awareness informing Bakura's Light that something had gone deadly wrong, thus breaking his slumber.  Before his eyes even opened to look upon his soul room, he delved into the area of the tickling.  What he found sent him sitting straight up, eye's wide in a panic.

His link to Bakura was gone; there wasn't even a slither to announce that it had once existed.  Deep soul wrenching sobs began to rack over him.  Questions flooded his mind.  What had happened?  Where was his Dark?  Surely he wasn't dead… was he?  Or was the Thief just too far away for the connection to work properly?

Ryou could only hope that it was the last question that was true.  His body fell back to his bed, curling into a tight foetal position, his cries getting heavier and quieter.  He didn't think he could survive for very long being truly alone.  Even after Bakura leaving to get help he had always felt his Dark's comforting presence within his soul, relieving the pain of the imprisonment.

He prayed to whatever higher power there was that this new existence of his would not last for much longer.

o O o

_There you go!  Aren't I just nasty at not telling you who's been taken at the beginning??  _

_Hope you like!!  & absolutely _luved_ the fact you all enjoyed the last chapter!_

_Thanks to all who reviewed!!  _

RC Tanoshii, Shi-koi (_hope I answered a question_), Lizeth (_I'm going on the fact that you can dial out and unless you complete the action an incoming wormhole can form.  Saw it in the episode – 'There But for the Grace of God'_), Ms. Zeal, jesphoenix05, tiger-of-ice, Dark Ice Dragon, Ralza, JK Fie'r (_can you guess who they are now??_), Jill, SithelfJen, Jade Tatsu, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, Dogmatix, Yami Arow (_the eight chevron is actually used when they dial out of their system which SG1 found out when O'Neill was infected with the Ancients' knowledge_), RogueMoon, Jenniyah, Namonaki Pharaoh, koriaena, rlenavampyre14, Annie:)), Akhet, dbz422, Nancydragon12345

_You're all very much my bestest buddies!!!  So much that I gave you all an update!_

_C ya later!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All you need to do is read the previous chapters to know that as much as I may wish otherwise neither Yu-gi-oh nor Stargate SG1 belong to me… _sigh…_

By the way '/…/' means their talking in ancient Egyptian. Originally I wanted to actually use ancient Egyptian transliteration but this is probably easier!

The Taur'i Pharaoh

o O o

He groaned as he woke up to a splitting headache. Very slowly, as to not cause any further pain to himself, he opened his eyes and sat up. It was rather gloomy, even darker then the corridors that they'd first arrived in. A dim light drifted in around the edges of the cloth that hung across the door. Looking across the room he made out a large figure on a second cot with their back towards him. Going by the size and nauseating 'feel' it was certainly not one of his friends.

Wanting to get away from the person as soon as he could, he slipped off of his cot and slowly made his way across the stone floor. It was when he reached the door that he took notice that he and Atemu were once more two halves and that his Dark was only just beginning to stir. He briefly considered waiting for his other half to waken fully and joining once more before leaving the relative safety of the room. Yugi shrugged, if they were in enemy hands they would be in chains or at least a much more secure chamber, he decided. With that the Light stepped through the curtain.

o O o

Bakura 'came to' quickly, seemingly unconscious one moment and alert the next. He waited impatiently for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light but nothing happened. Stilling his mind for a moment he reached for the minds of the Priest and the Pharaoh but found nothing.

Holding his left palm face up in front of him and called forth his power to create same light to see by…

Nothing happened.

The Tomb Robber let out a scream of intense rage. There was no cage within all the realms that could hold the Thief King against his will and he wasn't about to let someone prove him wrong!

Picking a direction, he stalked off stretching his other senses to their fullest trying to discover anything that would be of benefit. An itch formed between his shoulder blades… there was something he was missing but that something had to wait to be unearthed till after he escaped.

o O o

Yugi looked back at his 'hosts' not at all bothered by their slight inhuman appearance. They stared straight back, neither side entirely willing to make the first move. Yugi bowed and cautiously began. "My name is Yugi Motou. Uh… would you mind telling me where I am?"

They didn't answer and continued to stare.

/Um… Yami, a little help please?/ He pleaded to the Pharaoh who had finally woken.

Yami peered through their eyes at the silver ones. These are the ones that we have come to meet.

/You know them?/

Yugi felt Yami do the mental equivalent of shaking his head. I have no knowledge of these two individuals. I know their race. They are my Allies from old.

/Your move./ Yami's light surrender their body to his other self.

'/I greet you. My name is Atemu and I have come to ask for your support./'

'/You have come at a most ill-fated time, Old One. Our people are divided and have been for some time now… this was about the same time we lost contact with yourself and your home-world./' A deep melodious voice replied from the smaller of the two figures.

Yami frowned. '/Surely your people had put aside such pastimes before you reached our corner of the galaxy. What was the cause of the divergence?/'

'/Power. One the more rash youths within the council decided that the best way to keep the peace in the universe was to rule over it, with force if necessary. He had quite a following behind him and was able to overthrow the rest of the council./'

The other silver one took up the story. '/It has been going on for so long and so many people have been lost to their causes. All that is left of population is on this planet. The only way that we would be able to help in your quest would be to overthrow those who now hold the reigns of power. Sadly we find this possibility hard to believe. So many have tried and their voices have been silenced./'

Yami frowned. They did need their help… and he needed to gain possession of an object that he had left in their hands all those millennia ago, and by the looks of the situation they had to help the Ancients first.

o O o

The Colonel woke up almost as quickly as Bakura, which could be put to his Black Ops training. After making sure that he was alone and without any restraints he got to his feet and looked around. All he found was an empty darkness.

"Ah hell! Why is always the same?! Just once I'd like a change from being imprisoned."

Disgusted, Jack O'Neill picked a direction using the old 'eenie meanie miney mo' method. As far as he was concerned one way was the same as another.

o O o

The General looked back and forth between Thor and Doctor Jackson. "This morning three intruders were able to get past our security, shutting down all power on the base and dial out. One of these individuals was the individual that was shown on the surveillance brought back from the Abydos mission. We weren't able to get a look at the other two but I am assuming that one is this Atemu and Yugi that you speak of. All escaped through the Stargate with the rest of your team and Jacob. You do understand that without knowing what symbols he used when he dialled out we'll never find this Pharaoh or his companions."

Daniel looked dismayed at the information. "There must be some way we can track down the address that was used!"

Thor shook his head. "There is no method of retrieving the symbols this long after they have were activated. Particularly once the Stargate has been used again."

"But… Jack… but how are they going to get home without any help. We can just stand here…!"

Thor held up a small hand, stopping Daniel in his tracks. "However, there is a theory that has only been tested positive recently, that might meet our needs. Our scientists have found that the wormhole leaves traces of a unique signature that dissipates after 36 hours." The Asgard Commander glanced at Hammond. "I am assuming that the Stargate has only been opened twice within this time frame?"

The General nodded his confirmation.

"Then the trail that we are searching for will be the oldest. If you will excuse me General Hammond and Doctor Jackson, I will start scanning at once." Without further ado Thor teleported back to his ship.

Daniel fell into a seat, his head buried in his hands. "I hating waiting…" he sighed.

"Me too, son, but there isn't anything we can do to help at the moment," was his commanding officer's reply.

o O o

Jacob came to the sound of soft talking in the room beyond the one he currently resided in. Quick to note that nothing was holding him down; Jacob sat up and looked around. The room held little light to see by but he was able to make out the empty cot on the other side of the room. With as little noise as possible Jacob crept up to the covered entrance leading to the next room.

Not daring to move the curtain for fear of discovery, he listened intently to the words being said beyond. It took him seconds before he was able to make out that they were speaking Ancient Egyptian. He had no trouble understanding the conversation with the help of Selmac's translation whispering within the boundaries of his mind.

It was clear that the conversation was coming to an end.

'/I will deal with the Leaders of this group. You will need to gather those loyal to you and the old ways and secure the rest of the citadel./'

Jacob gathered by the attitude of the voice that this was one of the Goa'uld that he, his daughter and their friends had pursued through the Stargate. The deep following voice that faithfully followed the first was clearly one of the 'hosts'. The Tok'ra could almost hear the bow that he was sure was preformed.

'/As you require, Old One./'

The soft sound of an entrance opening and closing echoed in his ears. It wasn't long before the cavern beyond the screen went dark and the sound of footsteps faded away. He was thankful that the ones that had brought him here and apparently forgotten about him. They must have thought him to be in league with the Goa'uld and the System Lord hadn't bothered to check to see if he was one of the two that had originally accompanied him into the SGC.

Jacob slipped out and proceeded towards a passageway that would hopefully lead him into the vicinity of his companions.

o O o

_Hope this satisfies everyone a little bit!! The ideas seem to be coming slower and slower with each of the following chapters…!_

_If you have any ideas on where I should take the story next bring them forward and well have a look at them!!!!_

_Thank again to all those who reviewed! The list of names seems to getting longer each time!!_

_I hope you'll all excuse the time it took for me to get this chapter out! Unfortunately I have no idea when the next chapter will be either... Hoping this is okay for all you guys out there particularly with the chapter jumping around that much but I had to explain different people's situations._

_Cheers!!!_


End file.
